


Slaying a Hydra

by AmeliaAndreas3



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: A year after defeating Whispers and the Chairmen and restoring BPO to it's original purpose, Lito Rodriguez is visted by a woman  with a warning to him and the cluster:Lila's cluster is out for revenge.





	1. Eles estão vindo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I decided that instead of boring you with the story of said woman and her cluster, I'll skip to the part where they meet our cluster finally! 
> 
> Enjoy😝

It may come as a surprise to his cluster-mates, but Lito Rodriguez loved mornings, he also loved his apartment. And waking up in the morning in his apartment after eight intense months of shooting in a foreign country was perfection. 

Moreover, Lito loved waking up in the morning in his apartment with the love of his life in his arms. Lito was delightful to find that his hands were hugging his now fiance's waist, and that Hernando's free hand was intertwined with his. 

Lito smiled at the sight of the ring on Hernando's finger. The week after they came back to Mexico city he took Hernando to the Diego Rivera museum and pulled out a ring, unfazed by all the lookers- wether they were bystanders or the ones in his mind visiting from hundreds of milles away. 

In their years of dating, Lito found it hard to wake up his lover, Hernando would wake up on his own or not at all. and it seemed like today he was in the mood to stay and sleep, even if Lito carefully removed his hands away and got up to make breakfast. 

He found Dani sitting on the couch fully dressed, speaking in rapid english on the phone.

"Yes I know, I know! It's just amazing what he pulled off in that scene.... Okay now you have to send the script to me, But I'm warning you, I already got two other offers. It's all will be up to Lito to decide what he likes better. But I'll send you compliments to him. Yes Mr Anteblum, I'll call you back next week with his decition, Ciao!" 

"What's all this about. My beautiful Agent?" he smirked at the last word. Daniela jumped up in excitement. "Lito your performance in Kit's movie made waves in Hollywood! I already got three other producers who want to work with you for their movies, one is even a callback to your action career!" 

"What?!" 

"I know. I know!" she threw herself on him before stepping away. "We'll get the scripts for all three around tomorrow, but you'll have to decide, two of them are filmed at the same time" 

"Dani. Have I told you You are the best agent an actor can ask for?"

She smiled. "Many times in the past year, but I Don't mind if you say it again"

"You're the best fucking agent an actor can ask for!"

Three. Three Hollywood producers competing for his attention. And to think how he believed this was all over for him. No, this was the start of a new, wonderful beginning. And with no BPO hunting him and his cluster down. No Whispers, no daring prison espaces, no hiding. The only drama and action he's gonna get is on the set of a film. A fucking Hollywood film!

And then the knife went straight over his head. 

He must've jumped, because Daniela was looking at him with worry. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" 

"Did you not see the-" he then turned to see the young woman who walked in and grabbed the knife from the wall. 

At first, she was as equally confused as him, before putting two and two together, she then sent him an apologetic smile. 

"I'm really sorry" she spoke spanish that wasn't exactly Spanish- no, _Portuguese- _before correcting herself, and starting again in English. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, also in english, confused. 

"Who are you talking to, Lito?" Daniela was still there. Still worried. 

"There's a sensate in here, But she's not from my cluster. in fact, I don't remember even connecting with you" 

"Believe me" said the woman. "I would remember meeting Lito Rodriguez in person-" she froze. "I remember now! The parade last year. You came to my city and I think that's when we connected." 

He turned to Daniela. "She was at the São Paulo parade when we came there. We connected accidentally" 

"What's your name? He asked, more calmly. "I'm Aida Ferrera" she lended a hand for him to shake. "Well, nice to meet you, Aida" 

She looked deep in thought. "If you're a sensate, any chance you know a man named Will Gorski?"

"He's in my cluster"

Aida raised her eyebrows. "You're a part of the famous August 8 cluster? The only cluster that managed to stay hidden after being seen by the cannibal? The one who blew up him and the zombie project?" 

"Yes, are we that famous?" 

"I'm a part of the archipelago now. Word travels fast" her face darkened. 

"What's wrong?" he took a step towards her. She sighed. "At least I can warn you and you can deliver the message to Will and the rest of you" 

As if on que. Will and Nomi appeared next to him. Their connection allowed them to understand the situation immediately. 

"Tell her Will is listening" as always. The former cop always cut down to the business. 

"He's here with me" 

Aida stroked her knife. "Me and my cluster did whatever we could to survive, to save our father. Even if it means helping BPO. I know what you must be thinking now. But my point is: in my year of working there I connected with another sensate by the name of Carmen Taqual. She is a part of a cluster you just angered by killing one of their own" 

Nomi filled in the blanks. "Lila's cluster" 

"Yeah. They want revenge. And with my cluster's connection to theirs, I know how dangerous they can be. Almost all of them are criminals, who killed before and will again. They are coming for you" 


	2. Planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Lito and Aida talk about Aida's past and devise a plan.   
Lila's cluster discusses revenge.

The late afternoon sun was calming as Lito read the line over again. 

Christopher Anteblum was the director he chose to work with, the drama film had some action in it, and some was all he needed, especially now with the looming threat Aida delivered. 

It seemed like the thought of her was all it took, Lito suddenly found himself on a porch, the sun was halfway through setting. And the woman in question stood by the edge of it, with a bottle of Tequila. All he could see were the shitty dirty buildings all around him. The part of him that was Capheus immediately recognized as a poverty neighborhood. 

"Home sweet home" Aida took another sip from the bottle. 

"You live... Here?" 

"After my rebirth my father's cluster-mate came to pick me up to live with her in a fancy ass apartment in Buenos Aires. Before everything went to shit" 

"Went- how?" 

"I'm gonna give you three guesses" she made a face. 

It was all too familiar. "BPO" Lito carefully pronounced the words. 

"They held our father hostage. Me and Zenobia had to infiltrate the organization to try and help him. That's when I met Carmen. I guess Zenobia had a shittier job than I, I was just a tracker, a spy. She's a neurologist, you can guess what she did to help." 

Nomi was there besides him. "She lobotomised the sensates you helped catch." 

"What happened to your cluster father?" asked Lito. 

"They killed him anyway. That's when we started running. But we had allies, Isabel, his cluster-mate helped us a lot. But we wouldn't have been able to escape without Angelica" 

Riley appeared next to Nomi. "You knew Angelica?" 

Aida scoffed. "Everyone did. She was there when they killed our father. The cannibal made him kill himself. I think that's when she pitied us and why she helped us- and Carmen- escape" 

"She's our cluster mother" Lito added. 

"Lucky you" Aida sent him a sad smile.

"She killed herself before she got the chance to even be there for us" 

Aida said nothing. 

Will grabbed him by the shoulder. "Ask her about this Carmen, we need to know what we're up against" 

"This Camern woman, why is she so dangerous?" Lito shifted and walked to stand next to her. 

"She was a drug dealer and maker before her rebirth. After that she and her cluster started working with BPO. She studied posions of all kinds, and she knows how to use them against people." 

"Did you know her well?" Lito noticed Riley and Nomi were gone, probably to research that woman. Leaving just him and Aida on the porch now. 

"I made eye contact with her on my first day as a tracker- BPO still has a research facility on the outskirts of Buenos Aires. We used to visit eachother a lot when we needed a break- she worked in the lab and made blockers and poisonous shit" 

"So you were close" 

"Closer than you can imagine" Aida smashed the empty bottle. 

_A memory filled his mind: He was Aida on this very porch, with yet another bottle of Tequila, a dark haired woman in a red, see-through robe was standing right next to him, he couldn't help but finding her beautiful under the moonlight. _

_"I hope you go back to Argentina soon. It's getting lonely here sometimes" the woman spoke in Portuguese. And Lito-as-Aida appreciated it. _

_"I really hope so too. Maybe there I can do this face to face" he found himself saying in a voice that wasnt his. "Do what?" the woman- Carmen- was moving closer now. "This" said Aida, and closed the gap between them in a kiss that felt wonderful and most real, even if there were miles separating them. _

Aida didn't look at him when the memory was over. "You were lovers" he whispered. 

"Yes. She avoided me for months, was on blockers the whole time after it happened. She then come to tell me she got a name, Will's. And that she will happily use her supplies of posion on him. I guess the thought of that brought me to take action, to visit you unknowingly" 

"I'm just glad you told us" 

* * *

In Nomi and Amanita's apartment, the former walked back and forth with Will. "Are we really sure we can trust her?" said Will. "We're trying to find more about this Aida, her resume is full of crime" 

"Never stopped me before. I guess every cluster has that one criminal" Wolfgang was leaning on the sofa, his arms crossed. 

"Unless you're Lila and her people, from what we found about Carmen, she was a dealer/maker. I suspect all of them are" Amanita was speaking generally, knowing all the rest of them can hear. 

"Lito, ask Aida when's her cluster birthday" said Will. 

Lito turned back to her. "When's your first birthday? You know, the cluster day"

Aida sighed. "February 14th" 

"Valentine's day?" 

"It has some perks. I guess"

Nomi was tapping at her computer. "It checks out. It is her birthday. So does everything she said about this Carmen." 

"Honey, look" Amanita turned her computer so her wife and cluster could see. A picture from the winter of 2014 came up, Aida and an Italian man stood together, and next to Aida stood a familiar face. 

"She didn't lie about Angelica either" said Wolfgang from the couch. 

Will grabbed Lito's arm. "Okay Lito, I have a new plan. Tell Aida we need her on our side" 

* * *

**Chicago.**

"this was the best apartment you could find?" seven people gathered in the little living room, yet only two were there physically. 

Carmen Taqual ignored her cluster-mate's comment and continued to mix the Cyanide in the mulky water. 

Valerie Hayes was the only other person to physically stand with Carmen in the room, but only because Carmen needed an American to welcome her when she landed. 

"Stop it you two" said Maitake Okuro, his eyes harsh behind the dark glasses "Remember why we are here" 

"We all feel it, we all share that same need for revenge. And if intell says Will Gorski is here. We act" 

"What's you big plan? Huh?" Valerie was always the senstive one amogst them, just a gambler in over her head, without her new cluster she would have been dead. Lila's death affected her the most. 

Enrique, living in Spain right now, immediately grabbed her hand. Carmen rolled her eyes at them. Their shared mind allowed them to know the real relationship between him and Valerie.

"Valerie, you check the district 28 PD station. Ask for people who know them. We can add targets to out list" said Maitake.

"You mean leverages" Replied Carmen. 

"We want to draw out his cluster. I've seen it work with Aida every time. We Keep them alive. For now" she added. 

"You spent way to much time with her. Are you sure she won't intervene?" added Enrique. "She has no reason to, Aida Ferrera cares about her cluster and Carmen only. We've seen her." said Murdick. Their Russian-American cluster-mate and main fighter. 

Carmen certainly didn't want to remember that one time she was almost a zombie in Milton's army. How Aida was the one who stopped her cluster-mate from cutting her brain off. But Murdick had a point. 

Later, Valerie went to sleep, the only visitor who stayed was Maitake.

"I want to talk with you about something" 

Carmen poured the deadly liquid into a syringe. "Talk" 

"We agreed once that Lila was our unofficial leader ever since Margarita killed herself. And now she's gone too" 

"Where are you going with this, exactly?" she crossed her arms. 

"I don't want to fight with you over leadership, not until the Gorski cluster is dead" 

"Thats a good point. But what is your main one, Maitake?" 

"You're familar with the story of Heracles and the Hydra, are you? When he cut off the head-" 

Carmen smiled, understanding his offer. "Two more grew in it's place"

* * *

Lito was still on the porch with Aida, "Will says he has a plan" 

So Lito stepped off and let Will do the talk. "I just want you to know you can trust us. Really you can. And we could really use you as help. But we're gonna need the names of your cluster mates and their locations."

"Why?" Aida looked at him in question. 

"We need to make more connections between our clusters" 


	3. Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two clusters execute the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy it's been long. This is the episode I was most excited to write, cause I could go wild with the meetings. I'm gonna finish "the fighters" before getting back to this cause I need to see how to move on from here

**Nairobi, Kenya**

The other Nairobi parliment representives were quite suprised to see their new young Kibera representive drive to the assembly building in a Matatu, after his morning round. (Because Capheus simply refused to stop being a bus driver, and they made it work so he could at least do the morning runs).

But he took a day off from both jobs for the sake of the mission. He waited by the entrance to the international airport: Aida's clustermate Zenobia agreed to come here from South africa to match his schadule. 

He could feel her energy coming, like the phsycillium was already buzzing, waiting for him to make eye contact with her. 

Zenobia turned up to be a tall, dark woman. He recognized her immediately. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment. 

"Capheus Onyango?" 

"That's me" 

"Aida said you were a parliament member. I'm just.. suprised by your choice of vehicle" 

Capheus laughed and shook her hand. "Everyone started somewhere, I remind the other parliament members that everyday"

She got on with no other questions. "Any hotels you recommend for me to stay in?" 

Capheus lingered in thought for a minute. "I'll drop you off at my fiancee's home. My mother will take care of your needs for this time. In the afternoon we can enjoy the city until we hear the signal" 

Zenobia's smile was warm and a bit shy. "I would love that"

"Good. Cause no one knows Nairobi better than I"

* * *

**Washington D.C. **

The messages on Becca's computer started as soon as Aida vanished back to São Paulo. 

_So you're the only American thought I'd catch you for myself since Will is gone :) _

Becca's NSA provided laptop was one of the safest computers she knew, she even hired Owen's hacker sister to provide extra support.

And it seems the August 8 cluster's American born Sensate was better then Becca thought. 

_Impressive._ Becca replied._ send me details, I will come to you. _

The other sensate replied quickly: _a NSA official? bet that's better than a regular cop. You'd be one hell of an ally. Sending you an adress. _

***

Amanita looked over her shoulder again.

"Neets. This is the fifth time in ten minutes you looked at the arrivals gate" said Nomi, taking her wife's hand in hers. 

"I wanna make sure everything's clear. We could be tracked" 

Nomi sighed. Even when BPO was no longer a threat, even if Nomi wasn't a fugitive anymore, Amanita was always checking. It kinda made Nomi sad to see her love becoming much more paranoid, even if its out of worry for Nomi's life. 

But now, Nomi didn't blame Neets for looking out for signs. It seems like danger is haunting them no matter what. 

Something in her mind shifted, as if the Phsycillium is nadging her towards Becca Marshall. And not a second later, Nomi saw her walking through the arrival gate. 

"There she is, Neets" Amanita proceeded to stand up and wave her arm to point Becca to them. She was short, quite young looking in a thin white sweater and jeans. Her brown hair streaked with blonde. And as soon as she was close enough, Nomi felt the connection click into place. 

"Hey Becca, I'm Nomi Marks, this is Amanita, my wife" Amanita shook the other sensate's hand. 

"I've gotta say. You are really talented. Hacking into an NSA laptop" 

"Well" said Nomi. "It wasn't the regular security system, you had it even more guarded, and I know a hacker's firewall when I see one" 

Becca laughed shortly. "When you're one of us. You need to get help from as many strange people as you can. My clustermate, Owen's , sister. But she's clearly not as talented as you" 

"I bet she's worth something. C'mon, we'll get dinner while the rest are connecting" 

* * *

**Paris, Frace**

"Is this a coincidence or what?" Asked Rajan as he poured wine into four glasses. "We come back to Paris after almost a year. And your Sensate connector lives here!" 

His wife was Pacing, as she always was when nervous. Wolfgang was sitting on the couch, admiring her the same as Rajan did. And Rajan was grateful to share her with him. (He would admit, that Wolfgang himself was also admirable. The past year was dedicated to connecting, and they connected, very much)

Now there were people after both of them and the others. Rajan would do what he must in order to protect both Kala and Wolfgang. 

"Do you think he came alone? Is he Dangerous? I trust Will and Lito of course. But we're putting it all on risk because of a woman that we don't know?" Kala continued to walk back and forth as she expressed her thoughts aloud. 

"Well, he did came to us. That woman revealed her clustermates' names and addresses. That's a brave thing to do" argued Wolfgang. 

A hesitant knock on the door. 

"I'll get it" said Rajan. 

The French sensate was a young man, blonde with light brown eyes that darted all around, looking, on guard. 

"Claude Fornié" the sensate introduced himself in perfect english. 

Wolfgang was the first to make eye contact, followed Immediately by Kala, who stopped pacing midway. 

"Please. Have a seat, we prepared dinner" Rajan smiled. Claude smiled back.

* * *

**Seoul, south Korea**

"It's good you told him to come here" Mun crossed his arms as they waited outside the hotel. The taxi should be there any moment. 

"Tokyo isn't safe, what with Lila's clustermate sulking around" replied Sun. 

According to Aida's list, Kanyõ Yukirmora was the brain of their cluster, just like Kala was theirs. A physicist known all around the area. 

Sun glanced at Mun. He was only in on the Sensate business for almost year, and yet he shrugged it off and took a vacation week in order to partake in the plan. He gave her that shit-eating grin he wears naturally 

The taxi stopped in fromt of them. And Sun was slightly overwhelmed by the connection formed. 

"Let's go inside. You need to tell us about Maitake and the levels of power he has in Tokyo. And don't leave out any details." She collected herself.

* * *

**London, England**

"I'm really glad Riley Blue asked us to come to her, I've been looking for an excuse to drag you to a club for months!" 

Owen Wilde was maybe half listening to his twin sister, his mind was with Claude, sitting in dinner with the two 8/8 cluster mates living together. 

"I'm so jealous at them" Claude was the one visiting him now. "They are two sensates from the same cluster, they love eachother enough to live together" 

Owen's eyes darted to the floor. "Well Amy and I are gonna meet two more like these" 

When Owen heard Will and Riley live together in the same house, he cursed himself. Claude was only a train ride away. One of them should have been brave enough by now to make that meeting happen. But it wasn't Owen. 

"I guess you're taking to someone. Possibly your long distance boyfriend, but show's about to start" Amy nadged him. 

He visited Claude one last time and flashed him a smile. Show's on. 

"Give it up, back from a long hiatus, it's the one and only Riley Blue!" The confetti swirled around him as he made way through the crowd. The smoke cleared enough so Owen could see her. She grabbed the microphone. "Hey. So.. This is a song For you, all of you" 

The song "people like us" started blating through the speakers while Riley messed with the spinner. Owen looked up, and his eyes glossed over hers, connection forming. 

Suddenly he was there onstage with her. 

"We did it" she whispered.

Owen could feel his cluster behind him, nodding along or dancing to the song. And from the way Riley looked back, hers seemed to be there too. 

That was the signal that all the possible connections formed. 

It was time for Phase 2. 


End file.
